


Mi Intención es Molestar

by panconkiwi



Series: The Chilean Way [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chilean AU, M/M, es español neutro tho!, más prompts chilenos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina a tu OTP, donde A toca música en el bus y B se enamora de su talento...</p><p>Sólo que, cuando se trata de Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime, las cosas no siempre son tan románticas.</p><p>Oikawa toca la guitarra. Iwaizumi se rehúsa a escucharlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Intención es Molestar

**Author's Note:**

> En un momento de mi vida me imaginé a Oikawa como un zorrón/fuckboy con guitarra y ya no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza...
> 
> Ayer prometí que iba a postear un IwaOi para compensar el atraso en Confesiones, so, aquí está! No está beteado, aunque sí le di un par de releídas. Espero que haya sido suficiente. <3

—Damas y caballeros, mi intención no es molestar…

La primera vez, decidió ignorarlo. Con su peinado a la moda, sonrisa blanca, más de un metro ochenta de estatura y uniforme de escuela privada, no había forma de que un solo pasajero en el bus cayera por su actuación de guitarrista callejero. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Iwaizumi, él diría que seguro se trataba de uno de esos hijitos de papi aburridos de su vida que se ponían a probar cosas 'de la plebe' sólo para tener algo con lo que hacer tema en las fiestas.

Pero nadie le preguntó, así que sólo se limitó a ponerse sus audífonos, que eran grandes y aislaban a la perfección el sonido del bus y la guitarra con su propia música. Cuando llegó a su parada, bajó a la calle antes de que el artista se pusiera a pedir propinas.

La segunda vez, el bus estuvo detenido en una intersección por más tiempo del habitual así que, para cuando el guitarrista había empezado su ronda de propinas, Iwaizumi aún no se bajaba. Como seguía escuchando música, el otro chico tuvo que hacerle señas con las manos para que le prestara atención. Señaló sus propias orejas como queriendo pedirle que se sacara los audífonos. Iwaizumi hizo un gesto similar con las manos para ahuyentarlo.

La tercera vez, cuando estaba por bajarse, el guitarrista le hizo un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. Iwaizumi no se lo devolvió.

La cuarta vez, hubo un momento de incómodo contacto visual antes de que empezara el _show_ , justo cuando Iwaizumi se iba a poner los audífonos. Con las manos en la cabeza y a punto de soltarlos sobre sus orejas, de repente la idea de hacerlo bajo la mirada interesada del guitarrista lo había puesto de los nervios.

_Si lo hago ahora, ¿lo tomará como una ofensa personal?_

El guitarrista le guiñó un ojo.

_Que se vaya a la mierda._

Y con un ¡paf!, los soltó; le llegaron a doler las orejas. La sonrisa perfecta del músico pareció alterarse por una fracción de segundo, pero Iwaizumi ya no estaba prestando atención.

Después de eso, empezó la guerra.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi Hajime tomaba el bus de lunes a viernes a las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Él prefería la parte de atrás, donde no había tanta gente y el camino hacia la puerta estaba despejado. Unas cuatro o cinco paradas después, llegaba el guitarrista, quien al principio se quedaba en el medio del bus para que su música llegase de manera homogénea a los distintos rincones de éste. Si el mundo fuese un lugar tranquilo, ninguno de los dos tendría por qué interactuar con el otro en esta configuración.

Pero Iwaizumi aprendió un par de cosas sobre el mundo real en ese bus: los viajes tranquilos eran escasos en el sistema actual de transporte público, y el guitarrista era un imbécil.

Y al parecer, dicho imbécil se había propuesto hacer que se sacara los audífonos a como dé lugar, porque a partir de la quinta vez, él también se había instalado convenientemente en la parte de atrás del bus, justo donde Iwaizumi se encontraba.

Pero Iwaizumi era un joven maduro para su edad, sabía muy bien que la mejor manera de lidiar con un niño malcriado era no dejarlo obtener lo que quisiera, así que se quedó donde estaba, subió su música a un volumen no recomendado por los doctores, e ignoró al guitarrista lo mejor que pudo.

O eso intentó, hasta que sintió el contacto del clavijero de la guitarra en su cabeza, tratando de remover el cintillo de sus audífonos. Por desgracia para el guitarrista, Iwaizumi tampoco era _tan_ maduro.

—¡¿Cuál es tu PUTO problema?! —Agarró la guitarra por el mástil y tiró para vérselas con el guitarrista cara a cara.

El otro chico empezó a hablar, pero Iwaizumi todavía tenía los audífonos puestos. Con un suspiro de resignación, se los sacó y escuchó lo que él esperaba fuera una disculpa.

—Fue un accidente, tranquilo —se explicó—. Perdón si te pasé a llevar, es que con el movimiento del bus es difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Esa era la excusa más mala del mundo y el imbécil debía saberlo, pero Iwaizumi no estaba de humor para lidiar con su estúpido juego tan temprano en la mañana. Dejó ir la guitarra y se alejó por el pasillo lo más que podía.

—Bueno, —siguió el otro—, aprovechando que te sacaste los audífonos, supongo que puedo tocar una ronda más. Como no siempre tengo el privilegio de que me escuches, ¿qué tal si tú escoges la canción? Te sorprenderá el tamaño de mi repertorio.

Iwaizumi se esforzó por no volver a donde estaba y estrangularlo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Yo ya estaba por bajarme.

Y casi como un regalo de los cielos, el bus se detuvo e Iwaizumi pudo salir de inmediato, sintiéndose orgulloso de su determinación.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba a ocho cuadras de su parada.

Se encogió de hombros. _Valió la pena._

 

* * *

 

Durante un mes, sus viajes en bus se convirtieron en un desafío por mantener sus audífonos en la cabeza, su mente en un lugar tranquilo y sus puños lejos de la cara de revista del sujeto de la guitarra; las tácticas que éste usaba para separarlo de sus audífonos eran cada vez peores. Intentar noquearlos de su cabeza estaba descartado, pero no así tratar de tomarlos directamente (estirando los brazos en un bostezo como en un cliché de película romántica), hacer que se cayeran por la gravedad (eso lo tomó desprevenido, no sospechó nada cuando se agachó a recoger ese lápiz y hubiese funcionado de no ser porque los audífonos estaban apretados en su cabeza; ¿de verdad pensó que iba a funcionar?), tirar del cable sutilmente (Iwaizumi lo golpeó), pedírselo amablemente (“¿Qué tal si hoy no te pones los audífonos?” “Nah”), y en una hasta recurrió a la presión social anunciando que no tocaría nada hasta que “el gruñón al fondo del bus se saque esos cascos tan feos que lleva”.

Ese fue un viaje tranquilo para todos, pero no lo volvió a intentar a la mañana siguiente, por desgracia.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi no solía quedarse dormido, pero cuando pasaba, era una exageración. Un día, en plena mitad de semana, se despertó a las una de la tarde. Estaba tan jodido que ni siquiera pudo enojarse, pues como no tenía caso ir a clases a esa hora, se quedó en su cama pensando sobre la vida. La situación era casi cómica.

El problema era su celular. La batería había estado malfuncionando últimamente y ya no le duraba más de tres horas antes de apagarse. Usualmente lo dejaba enchufado toda la noche cosa de que tuviese energía para sonar la alarma en la mañana, y de paso rindiera para escuchar música en el bus. Cuando llegaba a la escuela volvía a cargarlo, y luego en casa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar el cable a todas partes.

Pero la noche anterior simplemente se le olvidó, y ahora estaba ahí, en cama, cuestionando las decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento. Al menos, con la lluvia golpeando su ventana, se sentía agradecido de haberse quedado en casa. Sólo esperaba que su profesor no lo regañara demasiado por faltar a clases sin avisar.

 

* * *

 

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer? ¿Te quedaste dormido o te enfermaste?

De hecho, Iwaizumi sí esperaba que su profesor lo interrogase en algún momento, o sus compañeros, o la señora de la tienda en la que siempre compraba café antes de entrar a clase. Al que no se esperaba era al tipo de la guitarra.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—¡Cómo no me va a importar! Llevamos compartiendo este rincón en el bus desde hace un mes, ¡eso prácticamente nos hace amigos! ¿Es tan extraño que me preocupe por ti? Además, si estás enfermo no voy a poder seguir juntándome contigo. No puedo permitir que me contagies de algún bicho y dañar mi garganta, es uno de los órganos más importantes para un músico.

Iwaizumi no sabía por dónde empezar. “No compartimos nada.” “No somos amigos.” “No tengo ningún bicho.” “ _La garganta no es un órgano, zopenco._ ”

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Qué frío eres. ¡Más frío que este clima!

Iwaizumi esperaba que el tipo no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo fácil que había sido distraerlo con la conversación, él aún no se había puesto los audífonos y en todo ese tiempo bien podría haber ajustado su guitarra y ponerse a cantar y no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para no escucharlo. Pero ese día, al “tipo de la guitarra” le faltaba “la guitarra”.

—De todas maneras, ¿qué haces aquí sin tu guitarra? ¿De qué te sirve tomar el bus si no vas a tocar?

El otro lo miró sin comprender.

—Me sirve para ir a la escuela. Es para lo que se inventaron los buses, llevar gente de un lado a otro.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo tomas el bus para ir a la escuela?

—… ¿Desde siempre?

Hubiese pensado que le estaban tomando el pelo si no fuera porque el otro por una vez tenía una expresión seria.

—Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta —suspiró el guitarrista-sin-guitarra—. Todo lo que haces es taparte los oídos y mirar por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Casi sin pensar, Iwaizumi fijó la vista en la ventana para no tener que enfrentar al músico, el cual se rió, pues básicamente le había dado la razón.

—Para responder tu pregunta —siguió sin más—, mi niña está guardada en casa, donde el frío y la humedad no pueden hacerle daño.

—¿Hablas de tu guitarra?

—Pues claro, ¿acaso no sabes lo sensibles que son a los cambios de temperatura?

—Le dijiste _tu niña_.

—Porque es mi niña —dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Iwaizumi decidió no seguir preguntando.

El guitarrista empezó a tararear una melodía vaga, podía ser parte de cualquier canción de moda. Iwaizumi se dejó llevar por la melodía un buen rato y hasta acompañó las partes que se sabía, cuando en un momento se dio cuenta de que llegado un momento era el único haciendo ruido. El otro lo miraba interesado.

—¿Ves que es más agradable cuando te quitas los audífonos?

Maldita sea.

—Gracias por recordarme que aún no me los he puesto —y se apresuró a buscarlos en su mochila, lo cual era difícil porque se estaba afirmando del bus con una mano. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró mover el cierre lo suficiente para meter el brazo y tantear a ciegas entre sus pertenencias.

—Aw, vamos. ¿De verdad vas a ignorarme cada vez que me ponga a cantar? ¡Me rompes el corazón!

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto que te escuche o no? —De hecho, Iwaizumi no debería haber respondido porque ahora estaba en plan de ignorar al tipo molesto de la guitarra, pero los cables de los audífonos se habían enredado con algo y tenía que valerse de una sola mano para desenredarlos, y sin música era difícil aislarse del mundo exterior.

—Porque quiero tu dinero, _duh_.

Iwaizumi lo estranguló con la mirada.

—Tengo mejores cosas en las que gastar mi dinero.

—Oh, eso dices ahora, pero cuando me escuches no vas a poder evitarlo. La gente prácticamente me confiesa su amor después de una canción, incluso aquí en el bus. Lo sabrías si te fijaras en tus alrededores de vez en cuando.

El guitarrista intentó hacerse el dolido, pero era difícil creerle nada a alguien que sonreía como si acabara de gastar una broma.

Entonces, Iwaizumi vio por el rabillo del ojo un par de árboles conocidos y se dio cuenta de que estaban por llegar a su destino. ¿Tan pronto? Se apresuró a apretar el botón de parada y cerrar su mochila. Como no eran amigos ni nada, se fue a la puerta sin despedirse, y hubiese bajado sin más si el otro no hubiese hecho un último comentario.

—¡Mañana traeré la guitarra, para que dejes tus audífonos en casa!

Iwaizumi le respondió desde la calle:

—¡Sobre tu cadáver!

 

* * *

 

El guitarrista había intentado todo lo que había por intentar, y más, pero su plan estaba destinado al fracaso. Sin siquiera saberlo, Iwaizumi también se había propuesto una meta infantil para sí mismo: no escuchar al guitarrista a como dé lugar.

Por lo tanto, la guerra se había reducido a una competencia de agallas, donde sólo el más obstinado de los dos podía ganar. Y, si el mundo fuese un lugar tranquilo, esta guerra duraría hasta el final de los tiempos…, pero ya quedó establecido que al mundo real esas cosas le importaban un comino.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra cuando Iwaizumi escuchó un sonido que ya había aprendido a aceptar como una de las cosas inevitables de la vida: batería baja. No le hubiese importado…

De no ser porque todavía no había subido al bus.

—Oh no…

Tendría que hacer el viaje sin música. Sin música que cubriera el acto del guitarrista.

—Me cago en _todo_.

 _Está bien_ , pensó, _no todo está perdido. Todavía tengo entre diez y cinco minutos antes de que muera completamente. Puedo hacer que dure…_

Fue un viaje estresante. Se pasó la primera mitad vigilando con cuidado el nivel de batería que le quedaba al teléfono, y luego arrepintiéndose porque cada vez que encendía la pantalla, gastaba un poco de preciosa energía. La segunda mitad comenzó cuando el guitarrista se subió al bus, en donde daba inicio su improvisado plan de acción. Para maximizar el uso de energía, no debía iniciar la música hasta el mismo momento en que empezase a tocar. Tuvo que hacer mucho contacto visual para esto pero honestamente ya nada le importaba más que mantener sus oídos limpios. No iba a darle el gusto a ese pendejo consentido.

Cada minuto que pasaba era como una cuenta regresiva. La alerta de batería baja sonó por tercera vez, e Iwaizumi entró en pánico.

¿Y si no lo lograba?

El guitarrista lo estaba mirando, confundido.

La alarma sonó por cuarta y última vez. Iwaizumi apretó el botón de parada, esperando llegar a tiempo, no importa dónde, sólo tenía que _salir del bus_.

La puerta se abrió e Iwaizumi corrió, tan lejos como pudo. Vio como su teléfono se apagaba y, cuando lo recibió el silencio de la calle, al fin se detuvo. Una mirada a sus alrededores le informó que estaba en el camino a su escuela.

Había ganado.

—¡Sí!

Levantó los brazos y aulló a su victoria.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Toma esa! ¿Quién es el puto amo? ¡¡Yo soy el puto amo!!

—Ya entendí, eres un campeón. ¿Vas a gritar toda la mañana?

Y gritar fue lo que hizo, pero de sorpresa, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio al guitarrista.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?!

El músico, parado en la calle con su guitarra a la espalda, resaltaba aún más que dentro del bus.

—Pues —lo señaló—, te estoy siguiendo. Se me ocurrió que me sería más fácil sacarte los audífonos fuera del bus —antes de que Iwaizumi pudiera decir nada (o empezar a pensar en algo que decir, porque aún estaba atónito), se descolgó la guitarra y probó un par de acordes—. ¿Te gustaría que toque alguna canción en especial?

Iwaizumi trató con todas sus fuerzas de no cometer un crimen en plena calle. Contó hasta diez, respiró profundamente, y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

El guitarrista lo miró divertido.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo dices… —se encogió de hombros—, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro —admitió—. Al principio me ofendió bastante que me ignoraras, en especial porque seguro que habrías amado mi hermosa voz, pero creo que ahora sólo lo estoy haciendo por molestar. La verdad es que ha sido muy divertido jugar contigo todas las mañanas.

Iwaizumi de verdad quería golpearlo… Pero mentiría si dijera que no la había pasado bien, de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, buscando maneras de proteger sus audífonos y aislarse del ruido cada día. Además, ya no podía borrar todas las cosas que había gritado hacía un minuto en plena calle.

—No te voy a pagar nada —le advirtió, a pesar de que decir eso fuese equivalente a rendirse. Pero la derrota debía ser completa: si no le gustaba lo que iba a escuchar, sería un empate.

—Está bien —aceptó el guitarrista, resignado. Se recuperó con rapidez y le guiñó un ojo—, me conformo con tu número.

Todo lo que recibió una mirada de advertencia.

—… ¿Tu nombre?

—Estás pisando terreno peligroso.

—¿Qué tal un beso y luego nos olvidamos el uno del otro?

Iwaizumi se descolgó la mochila y se la arrojó. Había apuntando a la guitarra, pero el imbécil estaba tan obsesionado con el instrumento que lo levantó instintivamente y recibió el golpe en el estómago. Iwaizumi recuperó su mochila y le habló mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres un artista, ¿no? Entonces confórmate con compartir tu obra.

—Tan frío…

Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie sin doblarse por el dolor, el guitarrista volvió a tocar un número de acordes tentativamente, aunque esta vez todo indicaba que no eran al azar. Sin despegar la vista de Iwaizumi, explicó:

—Voy a tocar una canción mía, ¿te parece bien?

Iwaizumi le hizo un gesto para que comenzara, y así lo hizo.

La música no tenía nada que hacer en medio del silencio de la mañana, de la misma manera en que aquel músico con ropa cara y porte de rey no tenía nada que hacer en un barrio como ese. Todo sobre él destacaba, e Iwaizumi sentía el impulso de ignorarlo y volver a su propio mundo.

Pero la canción lo había atrapado casi sin pedirle permiso. Se notaba que era el trabajo de un aficionado, con una melodía fácil y letra cursi, y no era para nada del gusto de Iwaizumi. Una pieza como esa pasaría desapercibida entre la clase de música romántica pop que atraía a las adolescentes como moscas a la miel. Sin embargo, la interpretación del instrumento era bastante buena, las manos de su guitarrista se movían por éste con experiencia y, algo que la verdad no lo sorprendió mucho, cariño. Probablemente llevaba años con la misma guitarra.

Y luego, estaba la voz…

El músico terminó su canción y lo miró, expectante.

_Pues ya está. Perdí._

—Iwaizumi.

El otro no captó inmediatamente lo que quería decir, pero cuando lo hizo…

—¡Gusto en conocerte, Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi volvió a descolgarse su mochila.

— _¡Eeek!_

Pero al final decidió contenerse y ponerse en marcha.

—¿Ya te vas? Pero si nos acabamos de conocer~.

—Tengo que ir a clases, y tú también. Será mejor que vuelvas a la parada del bus.

—¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

—No.

—¡Qué cruel, Iwa-chan!

 

* * *

 

Esa noche, Iwaizumi recibió una notificación de lo más extraña.

<<Tienes una solicitud de amistad de Oikawa Tooru.>>

¿Quién?

Revisó el muro de esta persona, y cuando vio la foto de perfil, juró que iba a cometer un crimen en el bus al día siguiente.

**¡¿CÓMO ME ENCONTRASTE?!**

 

**hola iwa-chan!!**

**hay una barrita en la parte de arriba donde escribes un nombre y te lo busca**

**ME REFIERO A CÓMO SUPISTE QUE ERA YO.**

**¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE MI PRIMER NOMBRE?**

 

**tu me lo acabas de decir!**

 

**…**

**Dime que no agregaste a todos los Iwaizumi’s de este sitio**

 

**no soy tan dedicado**

**solo a los de la ciudad**

**por cierto, tenia la esperanza de que este fuera el indicado**

**hajime es un nombre muy bonito! te puedo decir asi?**

_Has bloqueado a este usuario. Ya no podrás enviar ni recibir mensajes._

**Author's Note:**

> [Comisiones abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
